The Signal: NSFW chapters
by ApertureGaming011
Summary: For all the fourth wall breaks that happens in the Rated T version, it is revealed here. Feel free to feel hot as Jane and her friends get it on!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is it. Such an innocent fan fiction.. CORRUPTED. This can be considered as the Alternate Universe version of the Rated T version. That has parts where the characters breakth the fourth wall in Bold text where NSFW parts are supposed to be. Here is where it's uncensored and ready to be viewed. If anybody likes these thins... go ahead. **

**Awkward thanks from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**

* * *

 _Continued from Chapter 24..._

* * *

"Wait!" Sebastian stopped him with a raspy voice. "How did YOU confess to Penny?"

"Wanna know?" Sam asked and the raven-haired boy nodded. "Alright, sit next to the fireplace and prepare some lube, boy! I'm about to tell you the hottest confession story in planet Earth!"

* * *

"...lube?" Sebastian repeated, but it was ignored.

 _"A message, from Penny?" 17-year old Sam asked himself, looking at his phone. He stopped the jamming session and checked the message._

 _'-Penny Anderson: Come to the spa tonight. I have something to say.' Wow. This was making Sam's heart pump in a rate he had never experienced before._

 _He had a crush on Penny ever since they continued seeing each other as best friends. He would sneak into her trailer's room and spend their time together talking about their lives and even show her how to play League of Legends. Now that she had invited him to such a place where he would be in his trunks, he knew that something was up._

 _"What's taking so long?" Sebastian asked._

 _"Ah, it's nothing." Sam replied, blushing._

 _"Sam, why are you blushing? Is it Penny again?" Abigail asked. "Are we about to have our first couple among us three?"_

 _"I don't know, Abby!" Sam interrupted. "L...let's continue. And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3 go!"_

 _It was seven at night. The sun was now practically gone and darkness has engulfed Pelican Town. Sam packed his bag with a large towel,shampoo, gel and his swimming trunks. Just as everything was set, Jodi stopped the blonde boy when he opened the house door._

 _"Sam, where are you going?"_

 _"Ah, it's… it's… well, Seb called me for help in his… homework." What a stupid excuse, not to mention a lie._

 _"Okay, sure. Come back soon!" Jodi nodded as she walked back into the kitchen._

 _'Wow, that worked?!' Sam exclaimed in his mind and walked out of his house. What could Penny want to talk, especially in the bathhouse?_

 _Sam stripped whatever he was wearing and changed to his swimming trunks. His body was red due to how much he was blushing. Penny would probably be accompanied with Leah and Maru, so he would be very embarrassed. He approached the door that would lead to the pools. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened it. The atmosphere was damp and warm unlike the cold, freezing air of the snowy outside. The water of the large pool gave steam as it evaporated and condensed back as there was nowhere for them to escape. Shivering, Sam dipped himself in the water. The warmth of the water fought off his coldness. That's amazing. He walked around in the pool, searching for his crush to not find her. He turned around a corner to find…_

 _...Penny._

 _She was alone. The place she was swimming around was also invisible from the entrance. He couldn't help but to blush at what she was wearing: a lacy sky-blue swimming dress._

 _"There you are. I thought you didn't receive my text…" Penny said, hiding her face on her shoulders. Wow, she was pretty._

 _"Yeah, I did." Sam replied._

 _"Do you know why I called you here?"_

 _"You have something to say, right?"_

 _"Yes, that's right." Penny replied. Sam noticed that the distance between the two seemed to… close? Penny looked around their surroundings, then turned back to the blonde boy. "Looks like we're all alone." Sam's heart felt like it was about to burst. What was she trying to say?_

 _"Wh-why here?" Sam mustered the courage to speak. Suddenly, Penny started to blush! She was from the beginning, but her face was becoming tidier than before._

 _"I've been trying to find a way to tell you…" she paused._

 _"'Oh god, why pause?!' Sam screamed in her mind. His heart was about to explode by just seeing her._

 _"...about how I feel."_

 _What? Is this… a confession?_

 _"I can't stop thinking about you. I...mmf!" My the time Penny spilled her heart, Sam had already embraced her and pressed his lips against her. "I will never forget this night." She mumbled through their lips. Somewhere inside Sam… there was something that fired up. Could it be… lust?_

 _"I know a way you can make tonight even more unforgettable." He sneered as he started touching her sensitive parts…_

* * *

"Okay, stop right THERE." Sebastian interrupted Sam, coughing with his mouth covered. He was flustered by where Sam was going with his story. "You never told me that you're gonna tell me a smut."

"Why? You watch those videos! Of course you'll be interested!" Sam joked.

"Sam, NO." But the blonde boy continued anyway.

* * *

 **NSFW PART STARTS HERE! (Italics removed)**

"S...Sam…" Penny whimpered as the blonde boy rubbed his index and middle fingers on her clitoris.

"Do you even know how much I wanted to be with you?" Sam murmured while burying his lips on her neck.

"B...but…"

"Come on, Penny. I know you like it." Sam denied as he moved his free hand from her waist to her breasts. He slowly started to caress it to the point Penny moaned. Could it be discomfort? Pleasure? Sam's mind was tormented with doubt that he was doing something wrong. Due to this, he felt awkward trying to see if his now girlfriend enjoyed it or not.

"Sam, please…" Uh-oh. Please what? PLEASE WHAT?! "It… it's so good…" by her words, Sam's doubt was now washed away like the warm water they were in.

"Of course it is." Sam confidently said as he pushed his fingers into Penny's vagina. She gave a loud moan as his fingers moved around inside. The blonde boy worked his tongue around the cinnamon bun's neck while his left hand caressed her breast and his right fingers searching for her ultimate spot. He removed his hand from her breasts and slowly removed her swimming dress's shoulder straps, revealing her half-nude form. Her breasts weren't big, but Sam didn't care when he saw Penny's eager eyes. Did she want this too?

"Sam… Sam! Oh Yoba!" The cinnamon bun wailed as the blonde boy's fingers slid around a certain point inside her. There it was: her sweet spot. He couldn't help but to grin cheekily as his fingers returned to that point and circled around, teasing her. Penny's knees buckled by the immense pleasure and her moans became more lewd. The air was filled with echoes of moans, squelching of Sam's fingers and Penny's wetness and lust. Sam couldn't take it any more longer. He raised Penny onto the pool's ledge and pushed her elastic panties aside to reveal her vagina…

Wow. This was the first time he saw it. It was blurred out by the steam and water, but looking from here, it looked so attractive. Its wetness gave it a shining look and her lustful flesh shaped Sam's erection. By now he was wondering if he should eat her up or just get into the best part that he had watched in porn.

"To hell with this." Sam scoffed as he threw himself into her, his mouth crushing Penny's thighs. He moved his jaws around and his tongue penetrating her insides, making the cinnamon bun squeak and moan. She squirmed and bucked her hips by the unimaginable pleasure that Sam was giving. As if it wasn't enough, he moved both of his hands to her exposed breasts and lightly pinched her nipples. Penny seemed to be reaching her toleration limit by her ejection of fluid from her vagina on his face and the water.

"Please… don't tease me!" Penny whined.

"You've asked for it." Sam sneered as he released his mouth from her clit. He stood up, leveling his thigh to hers. He pulled his swimming trunks down, revealing his shaft of love. "Are… are you ready?" With Penny's nod. He pushed inside of her. He had to cover her mouth to prevent her moan from escaping. He paused, waiting for her go. She did, and he thrust again.

And again.

Holy cow, it felt good.

Waves and waves of pleasure hit both Sam and Penny every time his testes hit her legs. The cinnamon bun snaked her arms on the blonde boy's neck and pulled him for a deep kiss.

"Ew, you taste like…"

"Love? I know." Sam interrupted as his thrusts became more rough. He wanted to make it passionate for his girlfriend to enjoy, but the sheer pleasure of his current actions seemed to have overtaken it. He made sure to check on Penny's face between each thrust to see if she was enjoying it.

Yup, she was. Her eyes were rolled backwards and her moans were lewd. The splashing of the spa water added to the point. Vehement pleasure engulfed the two lovers as Sam's shaft started to swell and Penny's moans slowly turned into wails.

"Sam, please! I'm… I'm…" he interrupted Penny with a deep kiss. He knew where she was going and he was in the same track.

"I know." Sam muffled in her lips. He was getting there, but the only problem was if he comes, where will he? As he was drenched in thought, Penny gave a lustful scream as she splashed his shaft with her ejaculative material. She had reached her limit.

Mission accomplished. Now it was his turn.

He gritted his teeth and hissed. He bucked his hip back, pulled his shaft out and shot out his seed jet by jet. Most landed on her face and the rest fell on her breasts. His mind melted with the unquenchable pleasure that he suffered. The torture was over. Both were satisfied.

"Thank you." Penny cooed between her pants.

"No problem." Sam replied, sucking on one of her breasts that wasn't soaked with his love juice. "What a first date."

 **NSFW PART ENDS HERE**

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Sam. I didn't have to know that!" Sebastian wheezed.

"The more you know!" Sam shrugged, plastering a funny smile. The raven-haired boy sighed. He'll never see Penny the same again. "You have plans? For Jane?"

"I do. Dance of the Moonlight Jellies."

"The Jellies? Sounds perfect! I think that's how Leah and Elliott confessed." Sam agreed. "You should, too! You know, her family and all." Right. Sebastian had to agree on that. How would Jane's brother react when he witnessed him confessing to his sister? He didn't want to know. "At least you have a plan. Look, I gotta go help mom. Think about my story!" With that, the blonde boy went out of his room, giving Sebastian liberty to think. For the first time, he found that guy actually helpful. Strangest of all…

… could his story be helpful, too?


End file.
